


Everything's better in paradise

by Agentbadass



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: This is just a whole bunch of one shots I've written after being inspired by Mamma Mia 2!Based in 1979, after the second movie!





	Everything's better in paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I will post these in chronological order.. I have a few ideas for others, but if you want me to write something, tell me! Let me know in the comments or on my tumblr: https://donnasheridone.tumblr.com/

"Here’s to us! May the rest of our lives, be the best of our lives!” Tanya announces, lifting her golden drink into the air. 

 

_ This was the best of my life.  _ Donna thinks.  _ My life is already over. All because I was a stupid little slut who couldn’t keep her legs shut. _

 

Donna puts on a smile and lifts her glass.

 

“Cheers!” Rosie says, and the all clink their glasses together. 

 

She brings her glass down and stares into the golden liquid. She wants to drink it, and another, and another, until she can forget how shitty this mess she’s in is. She gently puts it down. 

 

She looks up to see Rosie looking straight at the glass.  _ Shit.  _ She hoped they wouldn’t notice. 

 

“You’re not drinking” Rosie announces.

 

_ Because I’m a stupid little slut.  _

 

“She's missing her man” Tanya cuts in before Donna can figure out an excuse.    
  


_ That's definitely not it. _

 

“Which one?” Rosie giggles. Tanya laughs with her.

 

“Ooh yeah, that's the big question” Donna accidentally blurts.  _ Fuck. _

 

They both look at her. Rosie squeaks out a “what” 

 

“Oh, it doesn't matter” Donna covers, looking away from them. 

 

Sophia, the bartender walks in, saving her from answering. “Who want more wine?” She asks. 

 

Donna hums in disagreement. She doesn't have an excuse to not drink again. 

 

“I’ll have some more, it’s the last time! We leave tomorrow!” Tanya decides. Donna's stomach turns at the thought of drinking beer.

 

“All of you?” Sophia enquiries. 

 

_ Why am I leaving this paradise? _

 

“All of us” Rosie assures. 

 

_ What am I going back for? To my unhelpful mother? Ruby Sheridan wouldn’t even come to my graduation. To my shitty apartment in Oxford? Rosie and Tanya won’t want to live with a crying baby. _

_ I’m going to stay here.  _

 

“Except me” Donna decides. 

 

“Really?” Rosie and Tanya ask her. 

 

_ I’m going to stay in paradise. At least my life will be over in  _ **_paradise_ ** _. _

 

“You don't have to.”  Sofia begins “That farmhouse on the hill you sleep in, who you think own it?” She asks, pulling out a cloth to wipe a table.

 

“I don't-” Donna says, standing up and moving closer to Sofia.

 

“I do. Me. I know its run down, but my son is no help.” Sofia hits her son with the cloth  “He put all his energy into that horrible band”

 

“They’re a great band!” Donna says 

 

Sofia laughs “Your ears are cloth. But, if you live there, and make it beautiful, you can stay for free.”

 

_ I can live here. Stay forever. _

 

“Donna, seriously, don't.” Tanya scolds, grabbing Donna's arm and pulling her back. 

 

“There's a whole world out there” Rosie adds.

 

_ You wouldn’t want me to come back with you if you knew. _

 

“There's one right here” Donna smiles and walks over to Sophia. “I’d love to stay here. I’d love nothing more. And I could do amazing things with it!” Donna sees her future here. “And maybe one day it could be a hotel. It could be incredible! But you hardly know me”

 

Donna feels sick again.

 

“Because I judge a person's heart by the way they treat animals. And you are kind to hector, my horse” Sophia reassures. 

 

_ I can stay here, permanently. _

 

“I’m overwhelmed.” Donna’s lost for words. “I don’t-” 

 

The sick feeling comes back. She’s going to throw up.

 

“Excuse me just one second” She sprints to the bathroom as fast as she can. 

 

Tanya comes in and holds her hair back for her. 

 

“Between you being sick, and Rosie is one drink away from getting wasted, we need to go back to the farmhouse”

 

Donna nods, head still stuck in the toilet.

 

“You know, Donna, it’s odd how you’re the only one who got sick from the musaka?” Tanya probes.

 

_ That’s not why I’m sick. _

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
